


sorry, i was busy thinking about boys

by mommy_Vulture, WTF Katsudno and Friends and JJ 2021 (WTF_Katsudno_JJ_2021)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Day At The Beach, M/M, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Skateboarding, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, не в том смысле что это скейтбордистская АУ, но юри катается на скейте а виктор - инструктор по йоге
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommy_Vulture/pseuds/mommy_Vulture, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Katsudno_JJ_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Katsudno%20and%20Friends%20and%20JJ%202021
Summary: Юри катается на скейтборде и случайно врезается в горячего парня. И еще раз. И еще.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс)





	sorry, i was busy thinking about boys

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [sorry, i was busy thinking about boys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271732) by [ebenroot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebenroot/pseuds/ebenroot). 



Юри не планировал начать свои летние каникулы с того, чтобы врезаться на скейтборде в толпу людей, занимающихся йогой на пляже — но именно это и произошло.

Вокруг завопили. Громко. Юри никогда не видел, чтобы столько женщин всех возрастов барахталось на песке, словно на них напала сухопутная акула, хотя это была всего лишь доска с четырьмя колесиками. На пять секунд позже, чем нужно, он крикнул «Осторожно!» — будто это могло помочь.

Чувствуя на себе их недовольные взгляды, он поднялся на ноги с места своего падения. Доска улетела в неизвестном направлении. Его колени и локти не пострадали — спасибо защите — но дужкам очков сильно досталось, и они едва держались на голове. Еще он, кажется, прикусил нижнюю губу, приложившись лицом о цементную дорожку. Во рту появился металлический привкус, стоило провести языком по губам, и Юри почувствовал неприятное жжение.

— Эм, я… Мне очень жаль, — пробормотал он, неловко пробираясь между покинутыми ковриками кислотных расцветок со стремными узорами. Его кеды с каждым шагом все глубже увязали в песке, пока он поспешно пытался отыскать скейтборд, ощущая, как вся группа смотрит на него в недоумении, какого хрена он тут забыл и когда оставит их в покое.

Скейтборд все же нашелся — но вовсе не под ковриком.

Впереди стоял широкоплечий светлокожий парень в растянутой майке и ярко-розовых штанах для йоги, слишком тесно облегающих бедра. Он отряхнул скейтборд Юри от песка и улыбнулся настоящей голливудской улыбкой — идеально ровные белоснежные зубы, и мягкие губы, и ямочки на щеках, и блеск ярких голубых глаз — и от этой улыбки Юри РАЗЪЕБАЛО на миллион частей.

— Это твое? — глупый вопрос, учитывая, что поблизости больше не наблюдалось ни одного скейтера, и Юри был тут единственным человеком НЕ одетым в обтягивающие штаны для йоги. Но этот сексуальный сладкий голос Юри готов был слушать круглые сутки. Любые глупые вопросы с очевидными ответами.

— Эм, — застыв на месте, сказал он, нервно сжимая и разжимая пальцы. Парень медленно двинулся в его сторону — несколько серебристых прядей выбились из пучка волос на голове и развевались, будто от невидимого ветерка. Рот Юри за рекордно короткое время наполнился слюной.

Незнакомец протянул ему скейтборд, продолжая улыбаться, и крошечные морщинки в уголках глаз делали эту улыбку еще привлекательнее.

— Ты в порядке? Ты здорово упал.

— Эм, — снова выдавил Юри, не в силах больше ничего сказать.

Он посмотрел на свои потрепанные кеды, с которых сыпался песок, и на босые ступни собеседника . Тот носил браслет из ракушек на лодыжке, и это немного охладило пыл Юри. Неужели кто-то добровольно покупает такое?

Прижав скейтборд к груди, Юри вжал голову в плечи:

— Простите, я… Я просто… уже ухожу… навсегда, — пробормотал он.

— Как жаль, — огорчился парень. Юри не понял, что тот имеет в виду, но от этих слов он словно сделал сальто со скалы прямиком в глубокий голубой океан. Он не стал дожидаться, пока тот скажет еще что-нибудь, чувствуя, что и так злоупотребляет гостеприимством (не то, чтобы его вообще сюда звали). Юри прошел через коридор позора, состоящий из разгневанных женщин, и выбрался на дорогу, стряхивая песок с кед. Неуклюже махнув толпе, он встал на скейтборд, и оттолкнулся левой ногой.

Он плавно скользил вперед, подставляя лицо под морской бриз. За спиной раздалось жизнерадостное «Прошу прощения! Продолжим занятие!», и больше Юри ничего не слышал, кроме шума волн, разбивающихся о берег.

*

— И на сколько он горяч?? От одного до десяти?

— Одиннадцать, — подумав, Юри добавил: — Нет, двадцать. Никогда не видел, чтобы парень выглядел так сексуально с пучком на голове. Ни разу в жизни.

Пхичит присвистнул для вида, явно не впечатленный. Он лениво обмахивался резиновой мухобойкой, облокотясь на прилавок с колесиками.

В магазинчике скейтбордов было тихо. По утрам в таких магазинах всегда тихо, и совершенно нечем заняться, чтобы скоротать время — витрины натерты до блеска, защитная пленка на доски наклеена, шлемы расставлены по полкам, рекламные плакаты развешены. Челестино уехал «по неотложным делам» — что означало «отнести белье в прачечную и съесть пару бургеров» — так что на ближайшие полчаса они с Пхичитом были предоставлены сами себе.

— И с тех пор ты ни разу его не встречал?

Юри хмуро покачал головой, сжав губы, и налепил на скейтборд ценник с тридцатипроцентной скидкой.

— Здесь вокруг не так уж много площадок для йоги, — сказал Юри, но он просто не представлял, что бы он сделал, если бы снова пришлось проезжать мимо Горячего Парня С Йоги с Несправедливо Сексуальным Пучком на голове. С его-то везением, Юри бы точно поскользнулся на ровном месте и врезал доской прямо по этому прекрасному лицу.

— Сынгиль говорит, за торговым центром есть площадка для йоги. К нему в смузи-бар идут толпы пафосных хипстеров, и все требуют пророщенную пшеницу. Как же его с них бомбит, — рассмеялся Пхичит.

Юри сомневался, настолько ли Сексуальный Пучок пафосный хипстер, чтобы питаться пророщенной пшеницей. Скорее, ровно настолько, чтобы носить на ноге браслет из ракушек. Что, в общем-то, скорее мило.

К ним зашла всего пара покупателей за наколенниками и перчатками, да еще Пхичит продал детский шлем очередной яжематери, пока ее отпрыск оставлял липкие отпечатки пальцев на всех витринах. Рабочий день начался всего два часа назад, а Юри уже сходил с ума от скуки.

Не обремененный мыслями о работе, его мозг начал думать совсем в другом направлении — например, о новой забегаловке, которая открылась напротив Старбакса неподалеку. Юри слышал, что на завтрак там подают буррито-монстр с руку толщиной, со сладким перцем, яйцом, помидорами, беконом, и шестью видами натертого сыра. Он решил, что с такой штукой его утро пролетит веселее.

— Скоро вернусь, — он схватил стопку флаеров с рекламой их магазинчика, чтобы никто не мог его упрекнуть в том, что он отлынивает от работы. Флаеры можно оставить на прилавке в прокате велосипедов, как только он добудет свой буррито. Парни из проката наверняка не будут возражать.

(Пхичит как-то пошутил, что они даже горящий пакет с дерьмом возьмут из рук Юри с радостью, но Юри на восемьдесят пять процентов был уверен, что тот просто преувеличивает.)

Юри взял свой любимый скейт и засунул флаеры подмышку — но не слишком высоко, на случай, если он вспотеет — и выкатился на улицу.

Его окутало летним теплом. Воздух уже нагрелся, но не настолько, чтобы было нечем дышать — солнце будто распахнуло теплые объятия, оставляя поцелуи на открытой коже.

Он ехал мимо прохожих, с легкостью маневрируя доской и держа пачку флаеров в руке. Поворот налево, затем направо — балансируя, Юри на секунду раскинул руки, будто крылья перед полетом, и прибавил скорость.

И именно в этот момент кто-то на небесах решил сыграть с Юри Кацуки злую шутку.

Юри увидел их одновременно — трещину в асфальте, которой, Юри мог поклясться, никогда тут не было, хотя он проезжал этим путем тысячу раз, и Горячего Парня С Йоги (вместо Несправедливо Сексуального Пучка соорудившего сегодня не менее Несправедливо Сексуальный Хвостик), материализовавшегося из-за угла с коробкой хлебцев и стаканом латте. Переднее колесико скейтборда угодило прямо в трещину, доска вывернулась из-под ног и полетела в сторону, а сам Юри полетел вперед. Обжигающая боль от горячего латте разлилась по груди, потом по животу, потом ПО ШИРИНКЕ. Флаеры были повсюду. Ветер тут же подхватил их, унося во всех направлениях.

Горячий Парень С Йоги приземлился на спину, а Юри приземлился на него, на остатках сознания успев выставить вперед ладони и защитить чужой затылок от удара об асфальт. У Горячего Парня С Йоги оказались мягкие волосы. Они струились сквозь пальцы Юри словно шелк, и он завис на целую секунду просто наслаждаясь этим ощущением, вместо того, чтобы поступить как нормальный человек — слезть с пострадавшего, а не лежать на нем, как на подушке. Едва придя в себя, Юри услышал болезненный стон, и Горячий Парень положил ладони ему на бедра, помогая приподняться.

— Ты в порядке? — он снова спросил это первым, и Юри снова почувствовал себя последним придурком.

— Я... мне… так жаль! — пробулькал он, наконец-то оторвавшись от теплого и крепкого тела и дав Горячему Парню С Йоги встать на ноги. Тот был весь усыпан крошками от хлебцев, на груди красовалось огромное пятно, будто эмблема какого-то мусорного супергероя, а на локте — длинная царапина, от одного вида которой Юри поморщился. Он молча взял Парня за руку, чтобы рассмотреть поближе. Ссадина оказалась неглубокой, но все равно выглядела паршиво. Горячий Парень С Йоги наверняка хорошо играл в покер, потому что смотрел на Юри невозмутимо, словно ничего не произошло. Наконец, он все же улыбнулся своей голливудской улыбкой, и Юри окатило жаром и стыдом.

— Я… у меня есть пластыри! — Юри зашарил по карманам своих широких шорт в поисках коробочки, с которой никогда не расставался. Только открыв ее, он запоздало вспомнил, что носит с собой пластыри для детей, которые стремились самоубиться прямо в магазине скейтбордов, едва встав на доску.

Никакими словами невозможно описать чувство, с которым Юри протянул взрослому мужчине — привлекательному взрослому мужчине — пластырь с Черепашкой-Ниндзя.

Горячий Парень С Йоги молча изучил его и просиял:

— Донателло — мой любимчик, — он с улыбкой протянул Юри руку. Юри захотелось умереть.

Он помог заклеить царапину, тихо гордясь собой, что сумел удержать лицо и не облажаться в процессе. Когда он закончил, Горячий Парень С Йоги полюбовался его работой, сгибая и разгибая руку и напрягая бицепс. Из сжатых губ Юри вырвался тихий звук, словно из воздушного шарика медленно спускали воздух.

— Нам правда пора перестать вот так сталкиваться, — Горячий Парень С Йоги рассмеялся. Юри тоже засмеялся, о чем тут же пожалел, потому что смех прозвучал фальшиво, и стремно, и тупо, и просто ужасно, как будто Викчан придавил игрушку-пищалку.

Однако Горячий Парень С Йоги вроде ничего не заметил. Скользнув взглядом по груди Юри, он потянулся к краю его футболки:

— Извини за это. Сложно будет отстирать, — он указал на пятно. Юри провел ладонью по ткани. Пятно все еще было мокрым, но уже остыло.

— А? А, ты про это… ничего страшного, — Юри закивал, как ненормальный: — я просто… неважно… стирка и все такое… у меня хороший отбеливатель.

Горячий Парень С Йоги сжалился над ним и коротко улыбнулся в ответ на его жалкое бормотание:

— Вот и хорошо.

Юри снова кивнул. Да уж, хорошо. Лучше не придумаешь.

— И все таки, — продолжил Парень С Йоги, — не хочу, чтобы ты весь день так ходил. — Он покопался в боковом кармане своего рюкзака-бохо и передал Юри какой-то комок ткани. Помедлив секунду, Юри взял и развернул его. Оказалось, что это майка — с большой надписью «ДАВАЙ В ПОЗЕ СОБАКИ» посередине, и маленьким изображением пуделя, демонстрирующего позу из йоги.

Это было одновременно так мило и так ужасно, и Юри понял, что, похоже, влюбился.

— Это запасная, переодеваюсь на занятиях, если слишком вспотею, — сказал Горячий Парень с йоги и поспешно заверил: — она чистая.

Юри снова изобразил смех, потому что ха-ха, конечно же ему не нужна грязная, ношеная майка такого горячего парня, ведь он не какой-нибудь озабоченный подросток. Вовсе нет. Вообще.

— Эм. Спасибо, — он взглянул на Горячего Парня, на чьей футболке расплывалось точно такое же ужасное пятно от латте, и виновато вздохнул.

— Но… ты же, эм… — не найдя нужных слов, он указал на его грудь.

Горячий Парень с йоги рассмеялся так заразительно и ярко, что Юри снова захотелось умереть. И поцеловать его. И умереть в процессе. Бросив рюкзак на землю, Горячий Парень начал снимать футболку через голову. Планета перестала вращаться, время замерло, Вселенная затаила дыхание, пока хлопковая ткань задиралась все выше, обнажая идеальный гладкий торс, как произведение искусства из мягких и жестких линий.

Видимо, Юри все-таки умер, и купался в благодати где-то в Нирване и Раю вместе взятых, наблюдая такое небесное зрелище.

Горячий Парень с йоги жестом указал на окрестности:

— Мы ведь на пляже, — пояснил он, как будто Юри не знал. — Я ничего не нарушаю, если иду без рубашки.

Юри опять тупо кивнул, выдав звук игрушки-пищалки. Его взгляд заметался между улыбкой Горячего Парня и его прессом и оставалось лишь надеяться, что он не пялится на эти шесть кубиков неприлично долго.

Горячий Парень с йоги подхватил свой рюкзак, и поднял пальцы в жесте “peace”:

— Увидимся, — с улыбкой в форме сердца произнес он, и зашагал вниз по улице, в противоположную от Юри сторону.

Юри стоял и смотрел ему вслед, крепко сжав в руке майку. С губ сорвалось тихое:

— Пиздец.

*

— Что это ты напялил? — удивился Пхичит, когда Юри зашел в магазин, со сломанным скейтбордом подмышкой, с грязной футболкой в одной руке и с гигантским буррито в другой, одетый в майку для йоги.

Юри отвернулся, пряча пылающее лицо.

— Я не хочу говорить об этом.

*

У Горячего Парня с йоги внезапно оказалось имя. Виктор.

Юри узнал это лишь потому, что за последующие несколько дней в магазин вломилось по меньшей мере пять домохозяек в лосинах для йоги, и все они выносили Челестино мозг, визжа, что его работник покалечил «их дорогушу Виктора».

— Но как они узнали, где ты работаешь? — Пхичит отхлебнул свой ледяной макиато и прислонился к стене, расписанной граффити, наблюдая, как Юри проносится на скейте взад и вперед.

— Может, у них открылся волшебный третий глаз благодаря силам йоги, — Юри сменил ногу. — А может, потому что на нашей улице нет других магазинов со скейтбордами. Челестино говорит, еще немного, и они бы устроили драку, неважно кто прав, кто виноват.

— Это всего лишь царапина. Неужели «дорогуша Виктор» такой неженка? — удивился Пхичит, допив остатки и мастерски забросив пустой стакан в урну.

Юри пожал плечами:

— Не знаю. Мы ведь не особо общались, и оба раза ему от меня доставалось.

Пхичит фыркнул.

Какое-то время тишину нарушали лишь крики чаек над волнами и шорох колес Юри, когда он проносился мимо. Потом Пхичит прищурился на солнце и с серьезным видом спросил:

— Думаешь, он может сам себе отсосать?

*

В третий раз Юри полетел со скейтборда не совсем по своей вине. Огромный пудель прыгнул и повалил его, когда Юри проезжал мимо Виктора, убирающего в сумку принадлежности для йоги.

— Маккачин! Фу! Плохой пес, — крикнул Виктор, но Юри уже растянулся на асфальте, и пудель принялся облизывать его лицо. Засмеявшись, Юри потрепал собаку по кудрявому коричневому боку, пытаясь аккуратно освободиться. Пудель напомнил ему Викчана, только больше.

— Прости! — Виктор подбежал, чтобы оттащить от него пса. Юри поднялся на ноги и вытер лицо рукавом:

— Н-ничего, все в порядке, — он подобрал скейтборд, валявшийся недалеко от места столкновения, и посмотрел на Виктора, который энергично почесывал Маккачина, присев на корточки. Вывалив язык, Маккачин покосился на Юри блестящими черными глазками и радостно гавкнул.

Юри улыбнулся:

— У тебя такая милая собака.

— Милая, но очень невоспитанная, — вздохнул Виктор.

Юри засмеялся, и на этот раз вышло искреннее.

— Он, эм… Напоминает мне мою собаку. Тоже пудель, только меньше.

Виктор поднялся на ноги, его глаза заинтересованно сверкнули:

— Правда? — он мгновенно оказался слишком близко, нарушив все возможные границы личного пространства Юри. Юри подумал, что может опьянеть от улыбки на этом лице, и этого сияющего взгляда. — А у тебя есть фото?

Конечно, у Юри были фото.

Он вытащил из заднего кармана свой телефон, весь побитый на уголках и с треснувшим защитным стеклом. Викчану был посвящен персональный альбом с кучей фотографий и видео, где тот носился за чайками, отпрыгивал от волн, валялся на песке и проделывал прочие Милые Собачьи Штуки. Виктор пришел в восторг.

— Он прелесть,  — о добрительно заметил он, взяв телефон у Юри и листая фотографии . — Как и его хозяин.

— Ага, — засиял Юри.

Стоп. Что??

— Ч-чт… Э… Я… Эм, — Юри опять разучился говорить словами через рот.

Виктор рассмеялся и взял Маккачина за поводок:

— Может как-нибудь сводим наших собак на прогулку? Ты когда-нибудь просто ходишь?

Юри открыл рот чтобы ответить, чтобы сказать хоть что-то. Это оказалось выше его сил.

Виктор протянул ему его телефон. Юри уставился на экран — вместо галереи там были открыты контакты, точнее контакт. Номер Виктора. Имя Виктора. И три эмоджи после имени — умоляющие руки, сверкающее сердечко и воздушный поцелуй.

Ебануться.

— Просто позвони мне, и договоримся, — сказал Виктор, но Юри продолжал хватать ртом воздух, словно умирающая рыба, выброшенная на берег. Потянув за поводок, Виктор добавил: — Макка любит заводить друзей.

Юри посмотрел на Виктора. На свой телефон. Снова на Виктора.

— Э-э… — он забрал телефон и, конечно же, промахнулся мимо кармана и уронил его. Схватить телефон с асфальта потной дрожащей рукой удалось лишь со второй попытки. 

Вжав голову в плечи и не глядя на Виктора, Юри скомканно попрощался и убежал так быстро, как только мог.

Далеко за спиной Виктор прокричал «До свидания!»

Юри споткнулся о собственный шнурок.

*

Пхичит ухмылялся самым непристойным образом каждый раз, как на телефон Юри приходило сообщение от Виктора. То есть почти каждый час, и так каждый день.

Еще Виктору нравилось фотографировать все — свой завтрак, интерьер своей квартиры, Маккачина, иногда он просто постил фото улиц, по которым Юри проходил миллион раз, но через объектив Виктора все выглядело особенным. Виктор часто фотографировал пляж и океан — Юри больше всего полюбил снимки с рассветом, на которых солнце отражалось в воде.

— И все таки, — повторял Пхичит. Каждый. Хренов. День. — Он может сам себе отсосать?

— Я не собираюсь его об этом спрашивать! — вскипел Юри, чуть не выронив телефон.

— Да ладно! Неужели тебе не интересно, насколько он гибкий?

Юри никогда не считал себя грязным обманщиком, но, похоже, стал им. Прокричав возмущенное «Нет!» он поспешил спрятаться в подсобке, пока Пхичит не спросил еще что-нибудь.

Не было никакой нужды спрашивать, насколько Виктор гибкий — официальный Инстаграм и снэпчат студии йоги давали на это исчерпывающий ответ. Юри было что полистать во время обеденного перерыва и по дороге домой.

Виктор оказался одним из четырех инструкторов по йоге и проводил групповые занятия каждый вторник и четверг. На частные занятия можно было записаться по телефону. И это был не тот телефонный номер, который давно висел в самых частых контактах Юри. Мысль о том, что Виктор дал ему свой личный номер, заставляла глупую мышцу под названием «сердце» подпрыгивать в грудной клетке.

— Просто уже пора позвать его на свидание, — сказал сам себе Юри во время очередного ночного перекуса, сидя на старом диване и пересматривая видео, где Виктор делал мостик перед огромным зеркалом. Его майка задралась, не скрывая ни одной мышцы к радости видеооператора, кем бы он ни был, и изнутри Юри начинала подниматься какая-то горячая щекотка, каждый раз, когда Виктор прогибался и ВЫДЫХАЛ.

Викчан свернулся клубочком у его ноги и сонно засопел. Юри уверенно кивнул своим мыслям.

— Точно. Завтра позову его на свидание. Я сделаю это.

Он не назначил Виктору свидание.

Ни завтра.

Ни послезавтра.

Ни через неделю.

*

— Юри, — однажды в четверг к нему подошел Челестино, — ты разбиваешь кому-то сердце?

Юри вздрогнул и повернулся к нему так быстро, что очки съехали на кончик носа:

— Что?!

— Пхичит считает, раз уж я твой босс, меня тоже надо поставить в известность, — судя по интонациям, мало что волновало его меньше, чем личная жизнь Юри Кацуки. 

Юри оглянулся на Пхичита, у которого тут же нашлась масса дел за стойкой с лонгбордами.

— Не разбиваю я Виктору сердце!

Челестино кивнул, похлопав его по плечу:

— Отлично. Мне ни к чему еще одно нашествие женщин в лосинах, потому что мой работник разбивает сердце «дорогуше Виктору», — посчитав воспитательную беседу оконченной, Челестино ушел в свой кабинет. В ту же секунду, как за ним закрылась дверь, Пхичит материализовался перед Юри и завопил:

— Когда ты позовешь его?? Уже месяц прошел! Виктор же в тебя по уши! — Он застучал ладонями по прилавку.

— Я позову! Скоро! Просто… все сложно, — несчастно проговорил Юри, поправляя съехавшие очки. Он попытался продолжить прерванную работу – наклеивать защитную пленку на скейтборд, но Пхичит оттолкнул доску и потянулся через весь прилавок, чтобы быть ближе к проблеме:

— И насколько сложно?

Юри засопел и прикусил щеку изнутри:

— Сложно, потому что… Виктор правда красивый… и гибкий… и…

И, черт возьми, наверняка способен сам себе отсосать. А если вдруг не способен, Юри ОХОТНО поможет.

— Просто каждый раз, когда мы видимся, я падаю и выгляжу идиотом, — пробормотал он, пододвигая скейтборд обратно и принимаясь за работу. — Может… Может, я смогу перестать позориться, только если перестану с ним встречаться. 

— Или — и это дружеский совет — ты можешь почаще ходить ногами, — сказал Пхичит.

— Ногам я доверяю еще меньше.

— Не такой уж ты неувязок.

— Я знаю! Что-то странное творится, как только оказываюсь от него в паре метров. Туплю, падаю, и вообще, могу его поранить. Будет ужас, а не первое свидание.

Юри вздохнул, хотя легкие норовили завязаться в узел.

— Я… разберусь с этим. Позже. Гипотетически, лучше подождать, чем показаться слишком доступным. Потому что, сам понимаешь, — прозвучало неубедительно даже для себя самого.

Пхичит скептически приподнял бровь и закатил глаза — если он и хотел что-то ответить Юри, то явно сдержался, и лишь тяжко вздохнул.

— Раз уж все равно никого нет, схожу за смузи, — он потянулся, скрестив руки над головой.

Дверь кабинета Челестино тут же приоткрылась:

— Мне киви-манго, спасибо.

— Найми курьера, Чао-Чао!

*

Юри не пришлось гипотетически ждать еще неделю, чтобы пригласить Виктора на гипотетическое свидание — потому что на следующий день тот сам пришел в магазин. Как раз этим утром, принимая душ, Юри точно распланировал их свидание и автобусную поездку на пирс. На следующей неделе. Наверное. Гипотетически.

Юри заметил его мгновенно — Виктор максимально не вписывался в обстановку магазина скейтбордов с играющим на фоне гранжем, от которого дребезжали дряхлые колонки (Челестино отказывался их заменить). На Викторе были серые штаны для йоги и слишком свободная майка, и Юри мог видеть его соски каждый раз, как Виктор вдыхал испарения душного магазинчика. Поскольку Виктор, как назло, все дышал и дышал, Юри продолжал смотреть на его грудь, благодаря и проклиная всех известных и неизвестных богов.

Виктор тоже его заметил — стоило Юри пошевелиться. А еще Виктор заметил, с какой скоростью Юри нырнул под прилавок со шлемами.

— Ты в порядке? — Виктор обошел прилавок и обеспокоенно склонился над Юри. — Ты снова упал?

Юри, все еще полулежа на полу, помотал головой:

— Нет.

Виктор улыбнулся. Несправедливо, какой милой выглядела эта улыбка, если смотреть снизу вверх. 

— Это хорошо. Ну, а… что ты тогда тут делаешь?

— Эм, просто… Я… Уронил карандаш. — Юри заставил себя подняться на ноги. — Я найду его. Позже. Ты, э-э… тебе что-то подсказать?

Виктор поводил по стеклянному прилавку кончиком пальца, будто в нерешительности.

— У меня перерыв между занятиями, — начал он, — так что я подумал, может зайду к тебе ненадолго. Тебя давно не видно. Скучаю по тем временам, когда ты в меня врезался.

Юри спрятал лицо в ладони:

— Мне так жаль, я...

— Нет, нет! На самом деле, с тех пор мне хочется узнать побольше про скейтбординг. Если честно, раньше я думал, что этим увлекаются только подростки в одежде навырост. Без обид. 

— Эм, — Юри оттянул ворот футболки. Как же душно. У них всегда было так душно? — А я раньше думал, что йогой увлекаются только хипстеры. Столько пафоса из-за простой растяжки за бешеные деньги.

Виктор фыркнул. Очень мило. Почему этот звук получился таким милым и почему здесь так жарко??

— Не так я представлял наш разговор, — он продолжал вести пальцем по стеклу, все ближе к левой руке Юри. Юри загипнотизированно смотрел на это, хотя рука так и чесалась двинуться Виктору навстречу, и, может быть, погладить его костяшки большим пальцем.

— Извини, — вместо этого произнес он.

— Если хочешь, могу показать тебе пару поз. Йога правда хорошо расслабляет, и не такие уж мы хипстеры, клянусь. А ты мог бы научить меня кататься на скейтборде, — Виктор указал на доски, развешанные на стенах. — Можно?

Юри какое-то время пытался сложить слова «хочешь», «меня», и «скейтборд» в целостную картинку, но потерпел неудачу. Хотя ни одна идея из уст Виктора по умолчанию не могла быть плохой, Юри чувствовал, что если простоит на этом месте еще хоть минуту, попросту сгорит заживо. Поэтому он кивнул, вышел из-за прилавка и пошел к стойке со скейтбордами. Виктор не отставал ни на шаг.

— Эм. Вот эти подходят для новичков, — сказал он, сняв бамбуковую доску с держателей и показав ее Виктору. — Ты, ну, просто ставишь ноги сюда, — он положил скейтборд на пол, встал на него, и слегка покачался вправо-влево. Виктор вежливо наблюдал. — Типа того.

Юри уступил скейтборд Виктору, и тот немедленно ухватил его за плечо. Даже сквозь ткань футболки Юри ощутил эти сильные пальцы, так что его накрыло мыслями одна непристойнее другой, но тут Виктор схватился второй рукой за другое его плечо, и осторожно поставил левую ногу на скейтборд.

— Ты не против? — спохватился он спустя десяток секунд. Снова забыв, как складывать буквы в слова, Юри переключился на аварийный режим и покачал головой. Виктор улыбнулся и высунул кончик языка от усердия — новая личная Пытка Дня Юри Кацуки, и почему все, что делает Виктор настолько чертовски мило? — И встал на доску обеими ногами. Доска тут же поехала назад, и Юри машинально удержал Виктора за талию.

Как оказалось, Виктор мог обойтись и без его подстраховки. Он на удивление быстро освоился и прекрасно держал баланс, в отличие от большинства новичков, которые разбивали носы о пол магазина, едва встав на доску. Правда, было вовсе необязательно так крепко держать. Юри следовало его отпустить. Да, так он и сделает. Прямо сейчас. Сейчас. Юри сможет. Еще чуть-чуть...

— Не так уж и сложно, — Виктор подмигнул. — Определенно стоило того, чтобы наконец-то просто обняться.

Снова издав звук игрушки-пищалки, который он НЕНАВИДЕЛ, Юри поспешно взмахнул руками, отпустив талию Виктора — и каким то непостижимым образом, вопреки всем законам физики, Виктор внезапно потерял равновесие и пошатнулся. Скейтборд вылетел из-под него, угодив прямиком в стеклянную витрину как раз в тот момент, когда Юри и Виктор оба упали на пол.

На этот раз Виктор оказался сверху, а их лица остановились в паре миллиметров от столкновения, которое вряд ли можно было бы назвать романтическим. И от того, что волосы Виктора в свете ламп магазина сияли вокруг его головы, будто нимб — а может, от того, что Юри ударился затылком и утратил связь с реальностью, он выпалил:

— Пойдешь со мной на свидание вечером?

Именно в этот момент Челестино понадобилось выглянуть из кабинета.

Держа в одной руке стакан со смузи, а в другой — распечатанные счета, он посмотрел на Виктора, лежавшего на Юри.

— Чем вы тут заняты?

Виктор слез с Юри, хоть и гораздо медленнее, чем мог бы.

— Я испытывал скейтборд, — объяснил он, помогая Юри встать. Юри слегка заштормило, и Виктор крепко взял его за руку. Через пару секунд голова перестала кружиться, но Юри не стал просить Виктора его отпустить.

— Больше похоже на то, что ты отвлекаешь моего работника, — сухо заметил Челестино  и громко втянул смузи через трубочку.

— Я... мы просто... он упал, и я… — Юри очень не хватало второй руки, чтобы хотя бы жестами объясниться с Челестино, раз уж ему не хватало слов.  В итоге он, не выпуская ладонь Виктора, затряс руками, то и дело повторяя "это была случайность".

Челестино равнодушно посмотрел на него:

— То есть ты больше не разбиваешь его сердце, — уточнил он.

Юри захотелось умереть на месте.

— Мне вовсе не казалось, что он разбивает мне сердце, — с неловким смешком сказал Виктор.

Челестино кивнул, убедившись, что инцидент, заставивший его покинуть кабинет, исчерпан. Он исчез за дверью, оставив их двоих наедине.

Виктор начал раскачивать их руки, неприлично счастливо улыбаясь:

— Ты ведь не пошутил про свидание, да? Или у тебя сотрясение мозга? — внезапно он перестал улыбаться и заглянул Юри в глаза: — О, боже, у тебя сотрясение мозга?!

— Н-нет, нет, — Юри ощупал затылок. Ушиб болел, но окружающий мир больше не расплывался. Юри четко видел взгляд Виктора, его улыбку, розоватый румянец на переносице. — Эм, я серьезно. Про свидание. И… еще свидания… если хочешь.

Виктор засиял ярче солнца:

— Конечно же, я хочу на свидание с тобой. И еще свидания. В смысле, врезайся в меня сколько угодно. И ты как минимум должен мне один латте.

Юри не понял, хочется ли ему провалиться сквозь землю или взлететь. И то, и другое одновременно. Очень странное ощущение.

Но ему нравилось.

*

Три месяца спустя после того, как Юри и Виктор официально начали встречаться, на телефон Пхичита среди ночи пришло сообщение:

>> он может

<< ??? что???

В ответ Юри прислал три эмоджи - 🍆👅🙏

Пхичит был в шоке. 


End file.
